


Modeling

by Formula_Tea



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Easter, M/M, arts and crafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/Formula_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an Easter themed art competition at school and the boys have more 'creative' ideas than their fathers would prefer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modeling

There’s an art competition at school and all three boys come back with ideas. It’s Easter themed, and that’s all the instructions they’ve been given.

“I want to build a dinosaur,” Felipinho said, sat up on his knees at the table with his jumper pushed up past his elbows and old newspaper covering the table.

“You can’t really build a dinosaur, mate,” Rob said, pulling Felix’s sleeve out of the paint again. “It’s not very Easter-ish, is it?”

“Yes it is,” Felipinho said. “Easter has Easter eggs.”

“Yeah…”

“And dinosaurs come from eggs,” Felipinho said. “So Easter is about dinosaurs.”

“Right,” Rob said, slowly. He couldn’t really argue with that. “We’ll see what Papa says, hey?”

As if on cue, Felipe rushed down the stairs, a giggling Frankie in his arms. They’d only been at the table five minutes and both of the Smedley boys were covered in paint.

“There,” Felipe said, popping Frankie down in the free chair. “Have you decided what you’re building yet, Felipinho?”

“A dinosaur,” Felipinho said, proudly.

“Oh,” Felipe said, reflecting Rob’s surprised face. “I do not really think that is what they want.”

“It has to be Easter related,” Rob said, helpfully, patting a disappointed Felipinho on the back.

“Why don’t you do, like, an Easter egg,” Frankie suggested. “But a little bit broken and then with a dinosaur _popping_ out.”

“That’s a really good idea!” Felipinho cried, turning to his parents, who were now trying to figure out how they were going to make this.

 

Rob’s tongue was stuck out whilst he tried to stick the last cotton wool ball onto Frankie’s Easter bunny hat. Felipe watched him from the stairs after having taken the boys to bed, grinning at the way Rob’s tongue flicked.

“I thought they were supposed to be doing this?” Felipe asked, hopping down the last of the stairs.

“I want it over today,” Rob said, placing the bunny down. He looked past the Easter bunny to the mess of an egg and dinosaur. He tilted his head slowly and closed one eye. It kind of looked like an egg and a dinosaur.

“Do not know why they could not just paint pictures like Felix,” Felipe said, turning Felix’s flowers picture around.

“Oh, even he’s not finished,” Rob said, leaning back in his chair. He was not going to touch it now. Perfectionist or not. It was done. “He wants to go out tomorrow morning and pick petals to stick on it.”

“Really?”

“I think he was jealous of the rabbit.”

“Of course,” Felipe said, standing behind Rob and resting his chin on Rob’s head. “I think the ears are a little wonky.”

“Oh, and Mr Rex’s eyes are perfectly even,” Rob said, glancing over at Felipinho’s model just as one of the pipe cleaners fell off. “You’re fixing that.”


End file.
